Through Darkness
by The Ever-Changing Alias
Summary: I had no idea how it happened. All I knew that it wasn't supposed to be like this. This isn't my life- I'm not meant to try to become an Exorcist. This isn't my world- yet I'm here. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**[First Person POV]**

_God, I hate this!_

Storming down the hall to my room, I threw open the door and slammed it closed behind me once I was inside.

"Karissa Reese!" I flinched as I heard my mother yell up the stairs to me. "Get back down here!"

"We're not done talking, young lady!" My father called.

"Screw you guys! Just leave me the hell alone!" I yelled back, not moving from my position against the back of the door.

"Don't use that kind of language in this house! You're my daughter and I raised you better than that!"

"Yeah, well guess what _mother_?" I practically spat the words out. "You _didn't _raise me 'better'! Neither of you did! You don't even care!" Tears were spilling out of my eyes now, but you couldn't tell from my voice. "Just admit it!" I heard two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Shit!_

I looked to my door knob, only to be reminded that my _parents _had changed it long ago so that I didn't have a lock. They'd done it after I had snuck out one night after they went to their room.

_Wait…. _I looked away from my door to the window across the room. Making my decision quickly, I ran towards the large bay window, grabbing my bag on the way, and climbed up onto the window seat, my black, leather, knee-high boots leaving some dirt on the red surface as it sunk slightly under my body weight. I opened the window just as the door to my room slammed into the wall as it was opened forcefully. I didn't look back, instead climbed out onto the roof, slung my bag over my shoulder, and made my way over towards a large tree. Most of the leaves were gone, while the rest were a reddish orange colour- since it was October thirteenth- but the branches were thick and sturdy.

"Karissa Taylor Reese!" My mother called, leaning out the window slightly. "Get back here! Now!" I kept walking, ignoring her calls. _It's _Karis,_ damn it! _I thought; all while getting closer and closer to the tree. I hated the name 'Karissa'- it made me feel like I was a little girl, a weakling.

I stopped, the muscles in my legs tensing as I bent my knees and prepared myself, both physically and mentally. I took a deep breath, and jumped for the tree, arms out stretched. My eyes were squeezed shut, which probably wasn't the best or smartest idea, but I trusted my instincts. Or rather, the sixth sense that I always seemed to have. A pang through my chest made me clench my hands. I let out a sigh of relief when I felt the rough bark against the skin of my hands. I opened my eyes and tilted my head back, still hanging midair.

_Great…. _I thought sarcastically. _They're probably heading for the door already. _Not wasting any more time, I dropped to the ground. My feet ached slightly when they hit the earth, but I shoved the feeling to the back of my mind and took off running.

* * *

><p>I slowed to a walk, my hands shoved deep into my jean pockets. The autumn wind messed up my blonde hair, but it didn't really matter to me. It was straightened anyways.<p>

Turning my head, I brushed my side bangs out of my left eye with a hand before returning it to my pocket, evaluating my surroundings. I was in one of the worse parts of the neighbourhood. My _parents_ wouldn't expect me to be here- they'd think I'd be at a park or something, sitting on the swings.

I sighed, as I leaned a shoulder against one the brick walls of the alley I was in. _Why are they so pissed? It's not like this is the first time I've beat someone up. _I thought, scuffing the bottom of my boot against the ground as I frowned. _And if they would've just _listened,_ then they would've known that I didn't start it! _I felt my eyes narrow as I glared at the dirty, gravel ground that had shattered glass covering some areas of it.

Suddenly, my eyes widened and a hand went up to the spot where my heart was.

"What… what is this? Something is off…." I murmured out loud to myself. That 'something' had a strange… presence. It didn't feel too strong, but it felt… _evil_. There was no other way to describe it.

Then, it shifted. It was right beside me now. There was a forceful tug on my hair and I yelped.

"Damn it! That hurt!" There was a sharp pain that shot through my right leg and I swatted at the air next to my leg on reflex. I froze when my hand hit something, knocking… whatever was it was away. "What the…?" I stood away from the wall and backed up further into the alleyway. It felt like claws were digging into my back and scalp, and my hair was still being yanked. I had reached the end of the alley now, but my back didn't hit the wall.

Something else did.

I shrieked and bolted forward a step or two, my arms failing around the top of my head hitting the invisible things and knocking them away, the one on my back having fallen off.

"W-whatever the hell you things are, just- just stay away from me!" I stuttered, which was rare. I hardly ever stuttered. I couldn't even remember the last time I did, so I must've been young.

My 'sixth sense' was felt like it was burning through my pumping heart. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. It felt like something out of an anime.

I froze, some things clicking in my head.

The hair pulling, the leg biting, the 'sixth sense', the presence I felt.

_Goblins, demons that possess small animals like mice and moles. As their demonic powers are weak, Goblins are only capable of causing mischief, but on rare occasions, a large-scale Goblin with devastating powers emerges from their midst._

So if these things that had messed with me were really Goblins, that meant….

"No… I have to be going crazy…. Goblins are from Blue Exorcist! They're not real!" I said aloud. Moving a step back, I tripped over something -a Goblin maybe?- and fell backwards, the back of my head slamming into the glass covered ground behind me.

Darkness consumed me.


	2. DON'T REVIEW

**A/N: ****Okay, so for those of you that never look at my profile (which I don't expect many of you do, don't worry), I would like to encourage you to do so.**

**Also, don't panic if you happen to be waiting for me to update.**

**I don't think I will update anytime soon, as I'm currently in a difficult chapter in my life, but I do happen to have ideas for another Blue Exorcist fanfiction.**

…**Should I hide from a mob?**

**Nah, I'd deserve it.**

**See, I somehow end up writing fanfictions about girls who end up in the anime world, but honestly, I don't like to write them. It's difficult to keep them from becoming Mary-Sue, which I am extremely paranoid about….**

**So, this new fanfiction I'm thinking of will have a girl who's actually from the Blue Exorcist world. I have ideas about her character, her background, etc. But, I'm missing one key thing:**

**Her name.**

**Yes, stupid little me can't come up with a good name for my OC-in-the-making.**

**And this is where you guys come in!**

**Hopefully, people actually bother to read this and haven't totally lost faith in me. If anyone is, please DON'T REVIEW THIS. If I do happen to update **_**Through Darkness**_** again, I'll remove this and replace it with the chapter.**

**I'd like to make this new fanfiction (If I can actually get it out there) as good as possible. So, I'd actually like a beta-reader…. If anyone would like the 'job'….**

**If you do, PM me under the subject **_**Rain**_**. Tell me a little about yourself or at the very least what I can call you. And, if you happen to have any ideas, tell me what you think would be a good name for this OC-in-the-making.**

**To anyone who's not interested in being my beta, but wants to (maybe) read the story, you can PM me too, under the subject **_**Toy**_**. I'll keep you in mind when/if I get around to writing/posting the fanfiction, and I'll PM you back telling you when/if I get the story posted.**

**Hopefully, I can hear from some of you soon, especially those of you who are interested in becoming my beta-reader (If anyone). I'll definitely be online to check my inbox **_**Wednesday October 3**__**rd**__** – Friday October 5**__**th**_**.**

**-Minori**


End file.
